De Draken van Atlantis
De Draken van Atlantis In Atlantis komen niet alleen levensvormen zoals de Zolmec, Primus, Amazones, Solerian en Anthropus voor. Zoals de titel van het spel al doet vermoeden leven er ook draken in de onherbergzame gebieden van Atlantis. En laten nu net de menselijke levensvormen de kracht, slimheid en overtuigingskracht bevatten om samen met deze draken te kunnen werken. In dit hoofdstuk worden alle algemene zaken rondom de draken uitgelegd. Waar de draken nuttig voor kunnen zijn De draken zijn een nuttige en welkome aanvulling voor je troepen. Daarnaast zal de Grote Draak jouw stad verdedigen tegen aanvallers. Al stelt dit niet echt heel veel voor. Verder kunnen de draken deelnemen aan aanvallen op steden, wildernissen en Anthropus kampen. Welke draken kun je trainen en gebruiken ? Momenteel zijn er meerdere draken binnen Atlantis te verkrijgen. Om te beginnen is er de Grote Draak, deze draak is essentieel om de andere draken tot jouw koninkrijk te kunnen toevoegen. Naast deze grote draak zijn er ook nog de Elementaire Draken: de waterdraak, de steendraa''k, de ''vuurdraak, de winddraak, de wraakdraak en de ijsdraak. Al deze draken hebben nog twee andere grote voordelen als je ze tot jouw eenheden mag rekenen. Deze draken worden namelijk opgevoed in voorposten, dit zijn kleine steden met ruimte voor de bouw van extra huizen, garnizoenen en/of silo's. Ook kun je er één verzamelplaats upgraden. Rondom deze voorposten is er buiten de muren hiervan ruimte gecreeërd voor extra productie eenheden (houtzagerijen, boerderijen, mijnen en steengroeves). En als grootste bonus kun je, als je een garnizoen in een voorpost upgrade tot en met level 10 (en in sommige gevallen ook een aantal onderzoeken op niveau 10 hebt gebracht) in de meeste voorposten een unieke eenheid trainen. Hieronder een opsomming van de unieke eenheden: Je ziet dat de wraakdraak geen unieke troepen geeft. Deze draak heeft echter andere specialisaties. Ja maar....... ik zie ook andere draken.... Dan zie je geen spoken. Buiten de zogenoemde Elementaire Draken bestaan er ook een aantal andere draken. Deze kunnen echter alleen worden getrained in je garnizoenen en sommige kunnen zelfs alleen worden verkregen via het rad van Fortuna. We spreken hier over de Snelle Aanvalsdraken (SSD, Swift Strike Dragon) en de Gevechtsdraken (BD, Battle Dragon). Deze twee kun je trainen in je garnizoenen als je aan de eisen voldoet. Verder zijn er ook nog Transportdraken die grote hoeveelheden grondstoffen zeer snel van de één naar de andere plaats kunnen brengen. Deze transportdraken kun je niet zelf trainen, maar kun je vooralsnog alleen verkrijgen via het rad van Fortuna. Hoe kom je aan je Grote Draak ? Als je begint met spelen, zul je zien dat één van de reeds aanwezige gebouwen in jouw stad de Drakenkraal op niveau 1 is. Dit is een uniek gebouw, daar hier je Grote Draak zal worden opgeleid en worden getrained. Dit is tevens de enige draak waarvoor je geen draken-ei hoeft te zoeken. Dit ei kun je verkrijgen door de drakenkraal te upgraden naar level 2. Zie voor je beeldvorming de dia-presentatie hier onder. Drakenkraal lvl1 SS.JPG|Drakenkraal lvl 1 Drakenkraal lvl1 SS-2.JPG|Close up Drakenkraal lvl 1 Drakenkraal lvl1 SS-3.JPG|Upgraden naar lvl 2 Drakenkraal lvl1 SS-4.JPG|Drakenkraal lvl 2 Drakenkraal lvl1 SS-6.JPG|Het ei van de Grote Draak Zodra je drakenkraal dus op niveau 2 is aangekomen, kun je hem verder upgraden. Hiermee broed je het ei uit, en zal de jonge Grote Draak plaatsnemen in de drakenkraal in je stad. Als je je drakenkraal upgrade naar lvl 2, heb je ook gelijk voldaan aan een opdracht, en wel de opdracht "Pak het Grote Draken-ei". Hiermee verdien je 1.000 goudstukken. Opvoeden en sterker maken van je Grote Draak De grote draak is op niveau 2 nog erg nietig, en niet bruikbaar binnen het spel. Daarom moet je ervoor zorgen dat je de drakenkraal zo snel mogelijk op niveau 8 krijgt. Op dat moment is de draak volwassen. Als de draak volwassen is, kun je hem gaan trainen in luchtgevechten. Één voorwaarde in de academie om luchtgevechten te kunnen trainen is namelijk dat je drakenkraal op niveau 8 staat en dat je alle drakenbepantsering hebt gevonden. Je ziet nu dat je ook aan andere voorwaarden moet voldoen, en dat je nog één ander onderzoek op lvl 2 moet hebben staan, en wel het onderzoek "Drakenhouden" Een strategie om je Grote Draak snel te kunnen gebruiken Een snelle strategie om je grote draak in "beweging" te krijgen, zodat je hem actief kunt gaan gebruiken, is de volgende: *Bouw zo snel mogelijk de academie in je stad, en upgrade deze naar lvl 3 (benodigd voor het onderzoeken van "luchtgevecht" op lvl 1). Van lvl 1 naar 2 en van 2 naar 3 kost je alleen grondstoffen. *Upgrade je drakenkraal naar lvl 3. *Bouw nu een drakennest in je stad, en upgrade deze zo snel mogelijk naar lvl 3. *Ga verder met het upgraden van de drakenkraal naar lvl 8. *Tegelijkertijd met het upgraden van je drakenkraal naar lvl 8, onderzoek je "drakenhouden" in je academie, en dit onderzoek breng je naar lvl 2. Je zult zien dat je hiervoor je drakenkraal en academie op lvl 3 moet hebben gebracht. *Als je aan al deze voorwaarden hebt voldaan, kun je je gaan "waven" om zijn bepantsering te vinden in de Anthropus kampen van lvl 5 en hoger. Ik realiseer me dat er mensen zijn die dit totaal anders aanpakken, maar "'this works for me'". Voel je vrij om hiervan af te wijken, maar ik denk dat dit voor een beginnende speler een mooie uitgangspositie bied. Ook weet ik dat je aardig wat grondstoffen nodig zult hebben, maar als je dit stukje volgt, zul je ook worden beloond doordat je opdrachten hebt voltooid. Als je de beloning hiervan int, zul je in eerste instantie voldoende grondstoffen hebben om door te kunnen bouwen. Daarnaast ga ik er vrijwel vanzelfsprekend van uit dat je in een alliantie zit, en dat je van je mede alliantie genoten ook grondstoffen toegestopt zult krijgen. Je Grote Draak gevechtsklaar maken: Bepantser hem! Zodra je de Grote Draak op niveau 8 hebt (misschien ondertussen wel op niveau 9), kun je op zoek gaan naar de bepantsering voor de Grote Draak. Zonder deze bepantsering kan de Grote Draak namelijk niet deelnemen aan aanvallen. Ook zal er nog één onderzoek moeten worden uitgevoerd, het onderzoek "luchtgevecht" Op zoek naar de bepantsering, we gaan WAVEN Goed om te weten: ''Om te waven heb je boogschutters (LBM) nodig, Zorg er dus voor dat je er voldoende op voorraad hebt, en begin deze al te trainen zodra je kunt. De LBM moet je eigenlijk al klaar hebben gestoomd voordat je op zoek wilt gaan naar het drakenpantser van je grote draak. Een ander groot voordeel hiervan is, is dat je ook al kleinere Anthropus kampen aan kunt gaan vallen met deze LBM tijdens het upgraden van je Grote Draak. Door deze aanvallen verzamel je ongemerkt de grondstoffen die je nodig hebt, om je draak te kunnen upgraden. Zie hiervoor de sectie Anthropus.'' Waven houdt in dat je één coordinaat aanvalt met meerdere marsen achter elkaar. Dit waven doe je normaal gesproken op de volgende manier. Eerst stuur je voldoende troepen om de complete Anthropus populatie in het aan te vallen kamp uit te roeien. Direct hier achteraan stuur je nog een aanval, maar dan met minder troepen. En daarachteraan stuur je iedere keer 1 boogschutter. Let wel op de tijd waarin het Anthropus kamp herstelt !!! Pantser Waterdraak leeg.jpg|Geen Drakenpantser Pantser GD.JPG|Compleet Drakenpantser Great Dragon bepantserd.JPG|De bepantserde Grote Draak Als je iedere keer dezelfde soort troep gebruikt, dan hoef je geen rekening te houden met hun unieke verplaatsings snelheid. Wil je voor de "after" waves echter spionnen of SSD's gaan gebruiken, zorg er dan wel voor dat ze niet eerder bij het kamp aankomen dan je tweede wave. Dit omdat spionnen en SSD's sneller verplaatsen dan boogschutters. Een goede manier om een Anthropus kamp op niveau 5 te gaan waven is de onderstaande: 1e Wave - 6000 LBM 2e Wave - 1000 LBM 3e Wave - 1 LBM 4e Wave - 1 LBM 5e Wave - 1 LBM 6e Wave - 1 LBM 7e Wave - 1 LBM 8e Wave - 1 LBM 9e Wave - 1 LBM Over de duur van het vinden is niet veel te zeggen. De meeste vondsten zijn random, en de tijd waarin het wordt gevonden is ook random. Uit persoonlijke ervaring durf ik wel te beweren dat alle bepantsering uit één en hetzelfde kamp kan worden gehaald. Dus als je je eerste pantserdeel vindt, blijf deze coordinaten dan waven, de andere drie zullen hier ook zijn te vinden. Alle bepantsering gevonden, en nu ? Je hebt met het waven alle bepantsering gevonden. Nu wil je natuurlijk dat je Grote Draak actief gaat deelnemen in het spel. Om dit te kunnen realiseren moet hij ook kunnen vechten tijdens zijn vluchten. Om hiervoor te zorgen ga je naar de academie toe en kies je voor het onderzoek "luchtgevecht". Breng dit onderzoek op lvl 1 en je draak is klaar om te worden meegestuurd op je grote ontdekkingstochten. De andere Elementaire Draken De andere elementaire Draken worden iets anders opgeleid dan de Grote Draak. Daarom is hier een aparte sectie voor aangemaakt, en die kun je HIER vinden.